The dead boy's poem
by Sweetkill
Summary: Nacido del silencio, silencio lleno de él, un concierto perfecto amigo mío, tanto por vivir, tanto por morir...Si sólo mi corazón tuviera un hogar Nightwish - Dead Boy s Poem


**Me llego la inspiración para escribir esto mientras escuchaba una cancion de Nightwish del mismo titulo, la recomiendo como soundtrack y aquí les dejo el link…. watch?v=9e-AeRiDEBw&feature=related . Me hizo llorar:,(**

**Todos los personajes son de Trey y Matt… Realmente espero que les guste.**

Kenny POV

Mi alma se desprende de mi cuerpo una vez más. Justo al desprenderme puedo ver mi cuerpo sobre la acera, me he tropezado y caído por las escaleras. Esta vez no dolió tanto como otras veces… Aunque hubiera preferido haberme roto el cuello, así habría evitado varios golpes y finalmente evitado oler mi sangre una vez mas… Me he acostumbrado a ese dolor durante mi corta vida. El olor de la sangre es tan común como el olor de la humedad. Vuelvo a preguntarme una vez mas, ¿Por qué sigo aquí? Sino yo no puedo ni vivir ni morir….

¿Quién fue el que me dio esta maldición? ¿Por qué tuve que ser yo el chico maldito? El chico que no puede morir, más también soy el chico que no puede vivir. Condenado a pasar la misma historia una y otra vez, condenado a morir una y otra vez… y lo peor de todo es que, nadie, absolutamente nadie, recuerda mi muerte. Mi muerte no es mas que otra laguna en la memoria de mis amigos. Me siento como un pedazo de sobra en este mundo….¿Porque? ¿Por qué tenia que ser yo? Veo mi cuerpo con indiferencia, para mi no es mas que otro juguete roto; sé que pronto tendré otro cuerpo en el cual vivir. Pase lo que pase, siempre despierto en mi cama con mis mismas ropas viejas y todo el mundo sigue su curso; nadie se toma un momento para pensar en el chico muerto…. Nadie recuerda porque a nadie le intereso…

Miro mi cuerpo por unos minutos más; estoy esperando a que una luz cegadora me envuelva y después… nada. Para cuando vuelva a abrir los ojos estaré en mi cama. Mis padres estarán gritándose como usualmente hacen y tendré que abrazar a Karen hasta que ella se calme. Pero eso no pasa, espero y espero, pero la luz cegadora no me llega. ¿Por qué demora tanto? Sé que donde estoy no hay espacio ni tiempo pero, ya ha demorado demasiado…. No quiero seguir mirando mi cuerpo tirado en la acera como si fuera basura. Por mas cotidiano que sea, quiero volver a mi casa. No tengo nada mejor que hacer. Ni en la tierra. Ni en el mas allá. No soy mas que un ángel de alas rotas sin propósito.

No estoy en el cielo, si estuviera ahí de seguro Dios debió haber cometido su primera equivocación. Es imposible que dejen entrar al cielo al chico maldito. Estoy maldito, eso lo se. Mi corazón no late como el de los demás, es como si tuviera este extraño ritmo de alguna melodía bella pero macabra. Me avergüenzo de mi mismo, en toda mi vida no he sentido otra cosa que no sea vergüenza. Vergüenza ante mis padres. Vergüenza ante mis amigos. Los he visto llorar cientos de veces, los he visto sufrir cientos de veces y luego… simplemente olvidan el hecho de que yo he muerto. Soy una decepción para todos, soy un error para todos. Cada vez que muero no hago diferencia, actúan como si nada y toman mi muerte como un juego; para mi morir no es un juego divertido; para mi revivir no es un milagro para todos. El ser incapaz de morir es la peor de las maldiciones.

No estoy en el infierno, si estuviera ahí, las llamas del infierno ya hubieran consumido mi dolor. No merezco estar en el infierno tampoco, yo no pertenezco a ningún lugar. Soy el que sobra en el universo. No comprendo mi existencia, ¿porque existo sino tengo a donde ir? En la tierra no se me permite vivir ni morir, entonces ¿para que nací? Mi vida solo ha sido una de esas películas dramáticas que tienen un trágico final; yo soy el trágico final de todas las historias. Soy aquella daga que sientes en tu alma. El que lo es todo y la vez no es nada. Solo me he llenado de dolor y vergüenza. Una vergüenza para mis amigos, una vergüenza para mi familia. ¿Quién querría al chico que muere a diario como hijo? Ni yo mismo me quiero por esa razón…

Ya ha tomado demasiado tiempo esto de…_revivir_. Parece que he muerto de verdad…. Parece que por fin soy libre. Si tan solo fuera capaz de sentir alegría…. Sabia que algún día sucedería esto, que la fuerza sobrenatural en mi interior que me traía de nuevo a la vida se acabaría o que simplemente ya tenia las vidas contadas y esta ha sido la definitiva. Fuese lo que fuese, mi maldición finalmente me ha consumido. Finalmente recordaran mi muerte. El chico maldito finalmente se ha marchado de la tierra…

…Y ahora, ¿Qué me queda? Sino pertenezco al cielo ni al infierno, y la tierra finalmente se ha hartado de mi; ¿a donde iré a parar? ¿La soledad? Suena mas probable… incluso la vida en el mas allá es una tragedia para mi, una mala comedia. Creo que yo no estoy hecho para ser feliz, creo que yo soy aquel que debe cargar todas las tragedias posibles. Me avergüenzo de mi mismo de nuevo, tanto quería dejar de revivir, ¿para que, sino me queda nada mas allá? Finalmente han arrancado mi flor del jardín. Yo era la flor marchita que resaltaba entre todas pero nadie parecia notarlo. Un recuerdo inexistente. Puede que solo yo pueda recordar mi muerte y todos mis seres queridos me olviden para mañana…. Cuando amanezca todos diran, _¿Kenny? No conozco a ese chico… _o _¿Por qué tenemos esta habitación, Carol, si solo tenemos dos hijos? _Me olvidaran apenas mi cuerpo desaparezca. Me convertiré en la brisa de invierno….

Todos mis sueños de convertirme en poeta se han desvanecido, realmente nunca tuve futuro como lo único que me gustaba hacer…. Jamás podría pagarme los estudios necesarios. Aparte, nadie en este mundo entendería mi arte; mi arte que va mas allá de al vida. Finalmente he muerto. Finalmente mis vidas se han acabado. Estaré solo, divagando por siempre por donde sea que estoy. Tal vez camine hasta que desaparezca y finalmente mi trágica existencia se desvanezca como una llama. ¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre?

Nadie…

Comienzo a caminar sobre el aire, me he cansado de ver mi cadáver y no tengo otra opción aparte de comenzar a caminar. Tal vez Dios se apiade de mi y me deje entrar al cielo…. No. Eso es tan fantasioso como la paz mundial. Tal vez el diablo se apiade de mi alma maldita y me deje entrar al infierno…. No. Eso es demasiado pedir. ¿Entonces? ¿Quedare atrapado en la nada para siempre? ¿Me he convertido en un famoso fantasma? No. Me he convertido en un alma solitaria…

Extrañare a mis amigos….

A pesar de solo sentir vergüenza por mi mismo y por ellos, una parte mía les tiene un gran afecto. Ellos formaron parte de mi existencia en la tierra, ellos me volvieron quien soy. Ellos me mostraron que era la amistad y el cariño. Creo que me dieron mas de lo que merecía, ellos eran demasiados buenos para mí…. Sigo sin creer que son, perdón, eran mis mejores amigos. Tal vez tuve una vida mejor de la que creía, una vida mejor de la que merecía realmente. Tal vez, no todo fue dolor a lado su suyo; estoy seguro que a lado de mis amigos y de mi hermana menor, fui un par de veces… ¿Cómo lo llaman? Completamente feliz.

Sonrió.

Una brillante luz me envuelve, puede que después de todo…. Me hallan dado otra oportunidad para apreciar las cosas buenas de mi miserable y vaga existencia….Cierro los ojos y por primera vez, deseo con todas mis fuerzas estar en mi cama.

Abro mis ojos. Apenas puedo ver, al parecer estoy en la nada ya que, definitivamente no hay nada a mi alrededor. Si no estoy en la nada, ¿Dónde estoy? No lo se. Solo se que unas sombras se acercan a mi… acaso… con…¿mis amigos?

Ellos están frente a mi, están frente a mi como viejas fotografías. Sonriéndome. ¡¿Qué esta pasando?! ¡¿Por qué estoy viendo estas cosas?! No puedo mover mis pies, estoy atascado y solo puedo observar desde lejos a cada uno de mis amigos queridos… Los puedo ver ahí, están en una larga hilera y de fondo… solo esta la luz cegadora que me ha envuelto. Ahí esta Stan y a lado de Stan esta Kyle; ambos sonríen como todas las mañanas antes de tomar el autobús… si esta mañana hubiera sabido que seria la ultima vez que los vería sonreírme de esa manera…. A lado de Kyle esta Cartman y Butters. Cartman tiene esa sonrisilla sarcástica que tenia cada vez que alguien estaba a su merced y Butters… el tiene esa sonrisita tímida que le da a las personas cuando hace algo de su agrado. Craig sigue de Butters y esta sonriendo como si estuviera diciéndome adiós. Wendy le sigue a Craig, ella sostiene sus manos y sonríe como si fuera una figurilla japonesa y recién ha hecho algo bien. Bebe también esta ahí y me sonríe de una manera coqueta. Mole también esta ahí! Su pala descansa sobre su hombro derecho y me sonríe mientras sostiene un cigarrillo con sus dientes, me sonríe como si yo hubiera hecho algo de la manera correcta. Damien y Pip son los últimos. Damien abraza a Pip de los hombros, me sonríe de una manera que nunca lo había visto sonreír y la sonrisa de Pip esta llena de gracia…. Mis amigos… Nunca volveré a verlos….

Antes de que pueda estirar mis brazos en un vano intento de agarrarlos, de aferrarme a ellos como ultimo intento de vivir; una carta aparece en mis manos. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué esta sucediendo? Acaso… realmente…¿he muerto? Tanto me quejaba de lo miserable que era vivir y una vez que esa puerta se ha cerrado permanentemente para mi, comprendo lo valioso que era volver cada mañana. Una vez que no puedo recuperar las cosas…. Es cuando realmente las quiero a mi lado. No podría estar mas avergonzado de mi mismo….

Con cuidado miro la carta que ha aparecido en mis manos. El sello tiene una K, debe ser de Kenny…¿de que otra cosa podría ser? Delicadamente y con extremo cuidado comienzo a abrir la carta, mis manos tiemblan y respiro aceleradamente. ¡Cuánto deseo que esto no sea mas que una extraña alucinación o un sueño extremadamente realista! Nunca creí que moriría… sabia que a todo mundo le llegaba su hora de morir, pero una parte mía, creía... que yo era la excepción. Ahora me doy cuenta que ni el chico maldito con sueños inútiles de convertirse en poeta es la excepción del ciclo de la vida.

Miro a mis amigos antes de leer el contenido de la carta y solo puedo pensar cuanto los quiero y cuan miserable será mi existencia en el mas allá sin ellos…

Trago saliva. Me armo de valor, no se que pueda contener esta carta o si realmente todo esto este sucediendo. Apenas puedo creer que esto es verdad, estaba tan acostumbrado a revivir que la muerte es un verdadero desconocido para mí…. Realmente quiero vivir, no me importa si mi vida es una mala comedia llena de tragedias, con tal de tenerlos a ellos a mi lado…. Todo vale la pena. Miro el contenido de la carta, solo tiene dos líneas. Su contenido hace que las lagrimas escapen de mis ojos y que quiera arrancarme los cabellos…. ¡NO ES POSIBLE! ¡REALMENTE QUIERO VIVIR! Quiero transformar mi vida en un hermoso poema….. Quiero recuperar a todos mis amigos, a aquellos que escribieron las dos líneas que mas me han llegado: "_Querido Kenny, nosotros te amamos."_

¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué tuve que morir de esta manera?! Me desplomo sobre mis rodillas, mis piernas no pueden sostenerme mas tiempo…. Realmente quiero que todo esto sea una terrible pesadilla! ¡Realmente quiero despertar todo sudado sobre mi colchón, escuchar a mis padres gritarse el uno al otro y correr al cuarto de mi hermana para abrazarla con todas mis fuerza. Quiero ir a la parada de autobús y decirle a Stan que debe decidirse entre Kyle o Wendy pues si tarda demasiado, podría perderlos a ambos. Quiero llegar con Kyle y decirle que se arme de valor para confesar sus sentimientos, que la vida es demasiado corta para las dudas. ¡Quiero incluso abrazar al culón de Cartman! Simplemente no quiero morir todavía….

Pero me he dado cuenta demasiado tarde, las figuras que antes estaban frente a mi comienzan a disiparse poco a poco, como si estuvieran hechas de polvo. He perdido todo tal y como quería. Mi vida es la tan famosa "trágica comedia". Finalmente soy algo mas que el chico maldito de South Park, el inmortal finalmente ha fallecido después de una larga travesía. Con dificultad miro el final de la hoja. Ahí abajo noto otras dos líneas, están escritas con una letra diferente. Las letras están tan perfectamente bien escritas y al leer lo que dice, la luz se va apagando poco a poco. Siento como todo se vuelve mas real. Mis ojos se van cerrado sin mi permiso, están envueltos en lagrimas…. No hay nada que pueda para cambiar el hecho de que… finalmente he muerto. Que mi deseo se ha cumplido. He alejado a los que me querían, no he valorado lo que tenia, mi dolor me ha cegado y ahora pago el precio. Nunca estuve destinado a ser feliz mas nunca estuve destinado a ser infeliz. Mi maldición me ha consumido después de todo, pues al cerrar mis ojos vuelvo a unirme con mi cuerpo y me doy cuenta que donde estuve todo el tiempo y que mis amigos no me estaban sonriendo. Estaban llorando y me he llevado el mejor recuerdo que tengo de ellos, su felicidad pues, después de todo, donde estoy ahora, es en mi propio ataúd en medio de mi funeral, donde todos me dicen adiós…

Las ultimas oraciones eran:

_Te has convertido en lo que deseabas,_

_En el poema del chico muerto._


End file.
